Gender Bender: Ladybug
by Luka-sama
Summary: Marino estaba enamorado de Adrienne, pero la chica tambien era una héroe conocida como Chat Noir que estaba enamorado del héroe Ladybug sin saber que este era Marino. Mundo alterno.


_Bueno…ocupaba escribir sobre esta temática con ellos, hay un mundo de posibilidades para Ladybug._

 _Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, aunque estoy pensando seriamente en buscar a un chico como Adrien._

 **Gender Bender AU**

En medio de una de las casa de Paris, se podía observar un cuarto lleno de tonalidades de color vino, con varios poster de grupos de música y sobre una chica rubia. La habitación parece bastante desordenada, con varios trozos de tela por todos lados y un maniquí en medio de todo con un traje a medio terminar. En la cama se encontraba un chico de cabello azulado, que tenía la ropa puesta y un poco de baba saliendo de su boca.

De pronto una pequeña especie de espíritu rojo, sobrevuela al joven intentando despertarlo inútilmente.

Tikki frunció el ceño.

Durante todos sus años como Kwami, este era el primer chico que fue encomendado para ser Ladybug. Tenía sus dudas, pero el maestro Fu le había asegurado que él tenía el corazón para ser Ladybug, ese espíritu de ayudar a otros sobre su propio bienestar. Algo que la pequeña Kwami había visto con sus propios ojos.

Pero aun así ese chico era tan.

-¡MARINO!-gritaba su madre desde el piso inferior.

El chico ronco un poco antes de darse vuelta.

Tikki se golpeó la frente con frustración.

Una media hora después, se podía ver como el mismo chico estaba saltando por la habitación intentando cambiarse. Había dormido hasta tarde por la patrulla, que había sido una tarea alarmante el despertar esa mañana. Con un pantalón oscuro, una camiseta blanca y zapatos deportivos, logro salir corriendo con una tostada en la boca.

-Mierda…Mierda…Mierda-repetía viendo su reloj.

Desde una bolsa que se ataba en su cintura, se observaba como Tikki lo ignoraba comiendo una galleta de chispas de chocolate.

El pelo azul del chico estaba totalmente despeinado, intento acomodárselo mientras cruzaba las escaleras de su colegio, pero era inútil.

Salto al aula tropezando con sus pies, logrando que todos giraran a verlo, incluso el profesor que hace diez minutos había empezado la clase. Desde el suelo sonrió encantadoramente, pero no fue suficiente para no ganar una segunda alerta esa semana.

La tercera significaría ir al director.

Tomo asiento con pesadez, a su lado un joven moreno de cabello corto, con una camisa de cuadros, lo miraba con una risa burlona. Frunció el ceño a Alan, quien solo oculto una carcajada detrás de su mano, encontrando sumamente divertido el asunto.

Dejando de lado las miradas asesinas de su profesor, las divertidas de su mejor amigo, decidió hacer lo mejor que podía.

Miro de forma soñadora a la joven sentada frente a él, con su larga cabellera rubia, piel blanca de porcelana y ropa de diseñador. La chica se llamaba Adrienne Agreste, una modelo reconocida mundialmente que estaba en su mismo salón. Si bien al principio había pensado que se trataba de otra princesa de papi y mami, después de conocerla y ver su hermoso corazón, había quedado literalmente flechado de ella.

Pero tenía un problema, era alguien demasiado tímido y torpe, como para poder salir de la friendzone a la que había caído.

Patético.

Cuando por fin terminaron las clases, siendo regañado nuevamente por el maestro, Marino camino algo apurado al grupo de amigos que estaba esperándolo fuera del colegio. Habían quedado desde la semana pasada para ir por un helado, todo había sido un plan maestro de Alan, para dejarlo a solas con la chica en la primera oportunidad.

Junto con Alan y Adrienee, estaba una chica morena, de cabello oscuro por sobre los hombros, unos audífonos con una gorra, ropas algo holgadas pero a la moda. Ella era Nina, la mejor amiga de Adrienee, la novia de Alan. Aunque al principio la morena había estado interesada en él, después de una extraña cadena de eventos, termino prendada de su mejor amigo.

Algo que era bastante relajante.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-gruño Alan golpeando su hombro algo fuerte.

Giro a verlo mal, pues estaba algo nervioso ante los ojos verdes de la rubia.

-El profesor me dejo un poco de tarea extra-musito con una mano tras su cuello.

Su amigo bufo, antes de comenzar a caminar junto con Nina, ambos parecían charlar de algo divertido, pues la morena estaba riendo encantada. Si bien Alan no solía demostrar muchos sus emociones, pudo notar una mirada cariñosa al ver a su novia.

Ojala él pudiera hacer eso.

Ahora mismo estaba caminando como un robot, mientras Adrienne estaba caminando a su lado, con una sonrisa tranquila. Obviamente sin inmutarse por él, algo que no estaba bien, le gustaría que la rubia se pusiera tan nerviosa como él, no que lo viera como un simple amigo.

Debía empezar una conversación pronto.

En su bolsa en las caderas, pudo ver como Tikki le animaba.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Adrienne.

Él se enderezo antes de notar que se había detenido unos instantes, rio algo nervioso y paso su mano por el cabello, en clara señal de nervios.

-No nada, solo pensaba en que es bueno salir contigo, digo, con todos, una salida de amigos-hablo apresuradamente y con rapidez, junto con un tic en su ojo derecho.

La chica ladeo la cabeza, antes de reír algo confusa.

Alan adelante los llamo, al notar la escena que su amigo estaba por montar. Pronto los cuatro llegaron al parque, mientras pedían sus helados, Marino se detuvo detrás de Adrienne, quien ahora hablaba sobre un asunto con Nina.

Ojala pudiera hablarle como una persona normal.

Si en ese momento fuera Ladybug, un nombre sumamente masculino (noten el sarcasmo) tal vez tendría el poder para hablar sin tartamudear. Estar detrás de esa mascara roja, le daba una valentía adicional y una actitud más segura.

Suspiro.

-Marino-susurro Tikki de pronto.

Giro a verla, para notar como esta señalaba insistentemente para una calle. Entrecerró los ojos, notando como unas personas salían corriendo en otra dirección. Sus alertas se activaron, giro a ver a sus amigos que estaban hablando entre ellos, principalmente Alan haciendo burla sobre alguna de sus experiencias vergonzosas. De pronto Adrienne levanto la vista para verlo.

Apretó los puños.

Antes de suspirar derrotado y dar la media vuelta para salir corriendo.

-¡MARINO!-grito Alan, pero se quedó callado cuando unas explosiones a lo lejos le alertaron.

Tomo de la mano a Nina, antes de voltear a buscar a Adrienne, pero esta ya había desaparecido también.

…

Luego de pasar por un callejón, su identidad de héroe salió por los aires. Con unas botas negras hasta las rodillas, un traje en su tronco rojo con puntos negros, la parte de sus brazos totalmente negra y una máscara que hacia juego. Ladybug emergió para poder enfrentarse al mal, los akuma últimamente estaban fastidiando bastante y él no tenía mucho tiempo libre.

Estaba por saltar sobre un tejado, cuando una flecha en forma de corazón negro estuvo por darle.

Y decía estuvo, pues una mancha negra rápidamente salto sobre él, logrando que rodaran por otro tejado.

Sintiendo la falta de aire por el impacto, giro a ver curioso como unos ojos verdes felinos, le sonreían sobre él. En una postura sumamente comprometedora, se encontraba una rubia de cabellera salvaje, con un tallado traje de fenilo, con orejas y cola.

-Chat-musito por bajo, causando que esta sonriera de forma felina.

-Mi querido Monsieur-dijo con aire alegre.

Rodo los ojos antes de quitarla de su abdomen, para ponerse de pie. Rápidamente la chica tomo su bastón entre sus manos, antes de colocarse a su lado.

-Ocupamos encontrar al akuma, cuanto antes-musito recordando que tenía una "salida" de amigos junto con Adrienne, con suerte aun pudiera llegar.

La rubia en cambio se guindo de su brazo, antes de verlo de forma coqueta.

-Qué tal si Monsieur y yo vamos a una cita al terminar esto-

La ignoro antes de saltar con su yo-yo, la gatita en cambio suspiro ante la actitud tan decidida de su querido héroe, antes de seguirla con agilidad entre los edificios.

…

Unos minutos después, cinco malos juegos de palabras de parte de Chat Noir y un golpe de Marino contra un edificio, logro hacer por terminada la lucha de ese día. Si bien quedaba pocos minutos para su transformación, la sangre no dejaba de salir de su frente en una cortada algo escandalosa. Frente a él Chat aprovechaba el no usar su habilidad especial, parar curar con una tela la herida.

Este gruño cuando el alcohol hizo contacto directo con su herida.

-Monsieur, esto no se ve muy bien-musito ella de brazos cruzados.

Claramente sin gustarle la herida, pues se la había hecho para apartarla a ella de unas flechas.

Ladybug solo suspiro, alejándose de ella y sujetando con sus propias manos la herida. El sonido de sus aretes le alerto que faltaba poco para regresar a la normalidad. Intento levantarse, pero se quedó congelado ante la mirada algo severa que le dio la joven.

Bufo internamente sin saber cómo actuar.

Para nadie era un secreto que Chat Noir estaba enamorada de Ladybug, el único problema es que él ya tenía alguien que amaba, era su querida Adrienne. Aun así no podía negar la gran amistad y aprecio que le tenía a Chat Noir.

Todo era algo complicado.

Sabiendo que faltaba poco, tuvo que poner una mano en el mentón de la felina, que se sonrojo ante el tacto. Pero su cara se formó un rojo brillante, cuando los labios de su querido Monsieur se posaron en sus mejillas. No podía escucharlo, pero también el corazón de la joven se disparó en un ritmo alarmante.

Ladybug se maldijo internamente, al haber sentido algo moverse levemente en su interior, pero aun así su mente no se alejó de su propósito principal. Aun con su rostro a escasos centímetros del de su compañera, sonrió de forma segura y algo arrogante, que le hizo quedar sin respiración.

-Agradezco tu preocupación gatita, pero debo irme ahora-le dijo con voz gruesa y un guiño al final.

Cuando Chat Noir pudo ser consiente de sí misma, ya no había ningún héroe a su lado.

Suspiro de forma tonta antes de caer de rodillas al suelo.

…

La idea principal de Marino era regresar con sus amigos, pero la sangre de su frente le impidió hacerlo. Le mando un mensaje de texto a su amigo preguntando como estaban, antes de pasar por una farmacia, una puntada fue el resultado y un doloroso parche. Por suerte su cabello desordenado lograban ocultarlo. Camino con las manos en sus bolsillos, antes de pasar por un parque de camino a su hogar.

Se detuvo al ver como Adrienne estaba sentada en una banca, con mirada soñadora.

Unos grandes celos se instalaron en su interior, al verla suspirar quiso gruñir de forma territorial al pensar en un hombre que causara esas emociones en su princesa. Camino dando grandes zancadas, pero se detuvo al estar frente a ella y notar que esta parpadeaba confundida.

-Marino-dijo esta confundida.

La saludo vagamente antes de tomar asiento a su lado.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto la rubia algo preocupada.

Se preguntó que le hubiera alertado de su mal humos: las heridas, su ceño fruncido, su instinto homicida, o por ultimo sus celos latentes.

Suspiro negando con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien…solo…creo que me golpee un poco ante el ataque del villano-expuso con una mano sobre su cuello.

Si no la veía directamente a los ojos, podría hablar sin tartamudear.

Adrienne asintió, estaba por decirle algo, pero sus ojos se detuvieron y ellos se abrieron impresionados. Cuando Marino volteo, un sonrojo se posó en su rostro, pues Adrienne estaba ahora cerca de él y levantando un poco su cabello, mostrando el parche sobre su herida.

Rayos.

La vio con una risa nerviosa, mientras esta lo analizaba con esos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes.

Una imagen apareció como un destello en su mente, la misma cara que tenía Chat Noir hace algunos minutos atrás. Pero negó rápidamente la idea, era ridículo pensar que la adorable y tierna Adrienne, era la alocada y coqueta Chat Noir.

Su corazón brinco un poco, ante la mirada de la joven.

-Me paso un accidente…ya sabes…ese villano era peligroso-dijo apartándose nerviosamente.

No entendía por qué. Nadie más que Chat Noir había visto su herida, no tenía por qué mentirle o actuar nervioso ante Adrienne.

Adrienne bajo la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, también negando la posibilidad de que su querido Ladybug fuera Marino su mejor amigo. No es que no tuvieran algunas similitudes, pero le parecía que era demasiado ridículo que ella no hubiera notado esto antes.

Cuando los ojos de los chicos chocaron, ambos desviaron la vista nerviosos.

-C-Creo que es mejor regresar a casa-dijo Marino antes de ver como la rubia asentía varias veces.

Esa noche Adrienne no pudo evitar con Marino, mientras que Marino no pudo evitar soñar con Chat Noir.

Eso sin duda era problemático, pensaron los dos al día siguiente desvelados.

-¡MARINO A LA DIRECCION!-grito su profesor al verlo dormido en clase, ganando la tercera falta.

Genial.

 **Fin**

 _Marino me pareció un personaje interesante._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
